Magic Memories
by Spica M
Summary: A la muerte de Severus Snape, se revela por medio de una carta que nunca se entregó, los profundos pensamientos y los mágicos recuerdos que lo llevaron a su final.


Disclaimer: Nada me pertence, los personajes son de la gran J.K.R. y las palabras con negritas son del grupo japonés de musica Fripside.

_Esta historia participa en el reto "Jukebox" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

Nota de la autora: No he hecho mucho sobre Snape, así que espero que haya salido bien especialmente porque no sé como hacer un escrito con mucho sentimiento porque no me gusta sufrir, así que espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Magic Memories<strong>

Harry Potter había sido una de las pocas personas presentes en la lectura del testamento de Severus Snape, más bien, la única persona presente. ¿Quién pensaría que el murciélago de las mazmorras dejaría un testamento?

—y finalmente, las llaves de las bóvedas Snape, Prince y las llaves de las cajas de seguridad del señor Snape quedan a cargo del hijo de Lily Evans, en este caso, el señor Potter—finalizaba el goblin entregando las llaves al heredero Potter.

Sin decir a nadie absolutamente nada, Harry se adentró hacia las bóvedas de Snape para verificar el contenido que parecía ser algo obligatorio en el caso de los goblin.

Las bóvedas de galeones y finalmente la caja de seguridad dentro de la bóveda personal de Snape, la que tuvo que sacar de la bóveda y llevarse ya que los goblin no le permitían quedarse mucho tiempo en Gringotts (las consecuencias de haber liberado el dragón de Gringotts)

En su habitación, con la caja de seguridad de Snape en manos, Harry usó la llave dada por los goblin para abrirla y ver que guardaba dentro.

Muchas cartas, papeles y fotografías, pero la carta más reciente estaba dirigida hacia él.

_Potter_

_Si estás leyendo esto, significa que El señor oscuro descubrió mi traición y me asesinó._

_Te preguntarás porque te nombre el heredero de todo y la respuesta es simplemente que no puedo dejarle esto a nadie más._

_Disfrútalo y si te burlas de mí, vendré como fantasma a atormentarte todos los malditos días que te queden de vida, Potter._

_Pd: no toques las cartas y quémalas._

_Atentamente_

_Severus Tobías Snape_

Con algo de precaución por la primera carta, Harry comenzó a hurgar entre las cosas de la caja de seguridad hallando muchas fotos de su madre y Snape en la escuela y fuera de ella en su juventud.

Una foto de ambos como jóvenes felices ante la cámara atrajo su atención porque era la única foto que tenía algo escrito detrás

**_Yo no tengo miedo mientras estás a mi lado_**

Sabiendo que Snape amaba a su madre, Harry se permitió contemplar la foto un momento antes de seguir y hallar las muchas cartas que había allí entre Snape y su madre.

Revisando las cartas, vio la última carta que era destinada a su madre, lo que hizo a Harry asumir que nunca la envió.

_Lily_

_Te contaré una historia._

_Un día, un vampiro desterrado huía de su ruina. __**Sufrir era la creencia con la que creció.**__ Hasta que un día, huyendo, halló a alguien más, halló a una dríada de los bosques discutiendo con un ogro sobre los poderes de la dríada. El vampiro quedo encantado con la dríada pero sabía que eran diferentes, él pertenecía al mundo de la noche y oscuridad, ella pertenecería al mundo de la luz y de la aurora. Un día, el vampiro vio al ogro dejar sola a la dríada y él se acercó a ella porque estaba sufriendo porque ella era diferente al ogro._

_—__**No estás sola**__—le dijo el vampiro a la dríada ganándose una mirada confusa de la dríada e inmediatamente se presentó—soy el vampiro de la casa al final de la cuadra._

_Con esa presentación inusual, el vampiro y la dríada se conocieron poco a poco, hasta el día en el que el señor de las criaturas mágicas los llamó para que todos aprendieran a usar sus poderes._

_El vampiro tuvo que ir con las demás criaturas de la oscuridad y la dríada tuvo que ir con las criaturas de la luz. A pesar de eso, ambos seguían viéndose y agradándose. _

_La dríada defendía a veces al vampiro de un grupo de hombres animales de la luz que solían molestar al vampiro y el vampiro la defendía a ella, bajo el manto de la noche, de todos los seres de la oscuridad que querían lastimarla por ser una criatura de la luz._

_El vampiro solía pensar "__**por nuestro futuro, no perderé**__" y siguió batallando contra los seres de la oscuridad, hasta que llegó el día en el que el hurón de las tinieblas decidió ayudar al vampiro porque veía que el vampiro era diferente de los demás._

_El vampiro, cansado de pelear contra todos solo por ver esa sonrisa de la dríada, se dejó ayudar por el hurón de las tinieblas y este lo llevó ante el basilisco, el señor de las criaturas oscuras, y este le obligó a aceptar su naturaleza de la oscuridad._

_El vampiro estaba desesperado, no quería abandonar la luz en la que vivía la dríada, porque el vampiro había llegado a adorar a la dríada._

_El vampiro, amaba a la dríada._

_Pero __**la oscuridad lo perseguía **__y estaba atado de manos, el basilisco amenazaba con eliminar todo lo que amaba si no aceptaba su herencia oscura._

_Así que iba a decirle a la dríada que no podrían verse nunca más con todo el dolor de su alma y su corazón llorando._

_Pero no paso como él lo deseo._

**_Dentro de su mente, solo había recuerdos tristes_**_. Estaba olvidando los momentos que había pasado con la dríada por dejarse llevar por el hurón de las tinieblas y el basilisco._

_Hirió a su amada dríada con sus colmillos._

_Los hombres animales aprovecharon eso para unir a la dríada a su grupo especial y el vampiro quedo olvidado. __**Cuando se separaron, no desapareció de su corazón, **__ella seguía ahí, lastimándolo, constante y doloroso. __**Había perdido el sentido de su vida.**__ Nada importaba más._

_Se dejó llevar enceguecido por su oscuridad._

**_No hizo caso a un montón de dolor y alegría _**_por estar sumido en el dolor de perderla._

_Ella se casó con uno de los hombres animales, el hombre ciervo, y el vampiro supo que todas sus esperanzas se perdieron en el aire. Decidió dejar que __**su dolor se lo llevara el viento.**_

_Hasta que un día, en medio de la lucha eterna de la luz y la oscuridad, el vampiro escucho algo que iba a destruir al basilisco y decidió reportarlo sin saber que eso sellaría el destino de su amada dríada._

_Cuando se enteró, fue hacia el señor de la luz, el fénix, a pedirle salvación para su dríada._

_Pero fue imposible,_

_Y se dio cuenta de algo en ese día, mirando la tumba de su amada sufriendo en silencio, cuando todos se fueron, "__**si quiero proteger algo, tengo que pelear**__"_

_Con eso en mente, se quedó junto al fénix en el lugar donde se enseñaban a las criaturas mágicas._

**_Incluso ahora, su sonrisa le daba fuerzas_**_ aunque ella ya no esté en este mundo._

_Cuando el hijo de la dríada llegó al lugar de las criaturas a aprender, el vampiro vio que el niño estaba destinado a terminar como su madre._

_Así que se juró protegerlo._

_El vampiro sabe que morirá por ese juramento._

_Lily _

_Sé que hice mal al herirte, pero no podía hacer nada más. Sigo arrepintiéndome por eso hasta ahora._

**_No hice más que perseguir lo erróneo y lo correcto _**_era algo que no pude ver en ese entonces, pero ahora, no puedo hacer nada, solo seguir, pero ¿sabes? __**Ya no dudaré**__ voy a proteger a tu hijo así me cueste la vida porque no pude protegerte a ti._

**_Mientras buscaba un milagro débil_**_, una ínfima esperanza de evitar perderte por siempre, me cegué por la grandeza._

**_Pero ya no huiré nunca más, veré realizada mi misión_**_ así tenga que pelear contra todo el mundo por ello. __**Creo en mí y en esta hermosa emoción**__ que me mostraste. Así que te prometo que al menos voy a cuidarlo hasta que muera._

_No te prometo ser bueno con él porque se parece a tu esposo y no a ti, pero por ser tu hijo, lo protegeré._

_Tú me preguntaste una vez __**¿Qué es en lo que crees mientras vives?**__ Pues hallé al fin la respuesta Lily, __**creeré que hay esperanza **__porque __**quiero ir hacia el mañana a tu lado**__ así sea en el más allá._

**_No me perderé _**_en este camino que decidí __**porque tengo recuerdos que no morirán. **__Los recuerdos que tengo contigo._

_Te amo Lily._

_Con todo mi amor y arrepentimiento_

_Severus Tobías Snape Prince_

**~MM~**

Años después, Harry Potter llamó a su segundo hijo Albus Severus Potter porque nunca pudo olvidar aquellas palabras llenas de dolor del maestro más temido de su vida escolar y el único hombre al que nunca pudo agradecer todo lo que hizo.

* * *

><p>Las canciones usadas en este fic son:<p>

_Había perdido el sentido de la vida_

_La oscuridad lo persigue_

_Creeré que hay esperanza_

_Dentro de su mente solo hay recuerdos tristes_

_Quiero ir hacia el mañana a tu lado_

Black Bullet-Fripside

_Por nuestro futuro no me rendiré_

_No me perderé_

_Porque tengo recuerdos que no morirán_

_Su dolor se lo llevara el viento_

_Pero ya no huiré nunca más_

_Veré realizada mi misión_

Level 5-Judgelight-Fripside

_Mientras buscaba un milagro débil_

_No hizo caso a un montón de alegría y tristeza_

_Yo no tengo miedo porque estas a mi lado_

Magicaride-Fripside

_¿Qué es en lo que crees mientras vives?_

_Sufrir es la creencia con la que creció_

_Si quiere proteger algo tiene que pelear_

_No estás sola_

_Cuando se separaron, no desapareció de su corazón_

_¡Ya no dudare!_

_No hice más que perseguir lo erróneo y lo correcto_

_Incluso ahora esa sonrisa le da fuerza._

Way to answer-Fripside

No puedo poner la letra original porque es en japonés y realmente no sé en que parte de todos los kanjis están los versos que usé en la cancion asi que me disculpo si de esta forma rompo una regla del reto.

Gracias por leer


End file.
